The invention relates to a valve arrangement in accordance with the preamble of patent claim 1.
The disclosure relates to a valve arrangement.
In valve arrangements according to the prior art, housings of cartridge design are known which can be inserted into an opening of a hydraulic apparatus.
DE 10 2007 044 451 A1 discloses a pressure control valve of this type with a housing of cartridge design which is screwed into a connection plate of a hydrostatic piston engine.
GB 2 367 095 A likewise discloses a pressure control valve and DE 296 20 927 U1 discloses a nonreturn valve of cartridge design.
It is a disadvantage of valves of this type that only one valve is accommodated in a cartridge.
Furthermore, it is known from the prior art to combine two valves in one housing. DE 101 36 416 A1 discloses a combination of this type comprising pressure control valve and delivery flow control valve. A housing of the two valves is configured in a flange design with single-sided connections. Since the housing has to be fastened to an outer surface of an associated hydraulic apparatus, the space requirement is correspondingly great.
In contrast, the disclosure is based on the object of providing a valve arrangement having at least two valves, the space requirement of which is minimized.